


Do You Dance?

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [41]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?'





	Do You Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/gifts).



> some quick cuts and flashes

**Author's Note:**

> music: Cannon by Telemann by Steeleye Span


End file.
